Tetsurō Kuroo/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Tetsurō Kuroo CharaProfile.png Kuroo and His Bed Hair.png Kuroo previewing the next volume.png Karasuno and their T-shirt Sense.png Nekoma third years.png Astaxanthin.png Hero Villain Scenario.png FurudateBirthdayIllustration.jpg Vol 36 Daichi Kuroo sketch.jpg Vol 36 kuroo disciples.jpg Nekoma Third Years.png IMG 9342.PNG IMG 9343.PNG IMG 9352.PNG IMG 9366.PNG IMG 9368.PNG IMG 9378.PNG Covers Volume 4.png|Kuroo on the cover of Volume 4 Vol 4 english cover.jpg|Kuroo on the cover of Volume 4 (English ver.) Volume 10 Back Cover.png|Kuroo on the back cover of Volume 10 Vol 10 english back cover.jpg|Kuroo on the back cover of Volume 10 (English ver.) Volume 34.png|Kuroo on the cover of Volume 34 Vol 34 eng cover.jpg|Kuroo on the cover of Volume 34 (English ver.) Volume 37.jpg|Kuroo on the cover of Volume 37 Vol 37 eng cover.jpg|Kuroo on the cover of Volume 37 (English ver.) Shosetsuban 3.jpg|Kuroo on the cover of shōsetsuban Volume 3 Shosetsuban 5 cover.jpg|Kuroo on the cover of shōsetsuban Volume 5 Shosetsuban 7 reverse.jpg|Kuroo on the cover of shōsetsuban Volume 7 (alternative ver.) Shosetsuban 8 cover.jpg|Kuroo on the cover of shōsetsuban Volume 8 HAIKYUU.jpg Lets haikyuu 3.jpg|Kuroo on the cover of Let's! Haikyu!? Volume 3 Color works Chapter 30.png|Chapter 30 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 92.png|Chapter 92 cover Chapter 93.png|Chapter 93 cover Chapter 104.jpg|Chapter 104 cover Chapter 123.png|Chapter 123 cover Chapter 154.png|Chapter 154 cover Chapter 175.png|Chapter 175 cover Chpter 198.jpg|Chapter 198 cover Chapter 213.jpg|Chapter 213 cover Chapter 297.png|Chapter 297 cover Chapter346.jpg|Chapter 346 cover Chapter354.jpg|Chapter 354 cover Manga panels Story of the Pudding-Head.png|Volume 4 extra chapter Female Manager.png|Volume 10 extra chapter That'sAbsurd.jpg|Volume 28 extra chapter Volume 37 Young Kenma and Kuroo.png Chapter 29.png|Chapter 29 cover Chapter 32.png|Chapter 32 cover Chapter 34.png|Chapter 34 cover Kurootheory1.png Kurootheory2.png Chapter 72.png|Chapter 72 cover Chapter 97.png|Chapter 97 cover Chapter 153.png|Chapter 153 cover (flashback) Chapter 164.png|Chapter 164 cover (flashback) Chapter 191.jpg|Chapter 191 cover Chapter 193.jpg|Chapter 193 cover Chapter 196.jpg|Chapter 196 cover Chapter 199.jpg|Chapter 199 cover Chapter 200.jpg|Chapter 200 cover Chapter 201.jpg|Chapter 201 cover Chapter 202.jpg|Chapter 202 cover Chapter 205.jpg|Chapter 205 cover Chapter 206.jpg|Chapter 206 cover Chapter 231.jpg|Chapter 231 cover Blockers.png Chapter 265.jpg|Chapter 265 cover KurooKenmaLevelUp.png Chapter 268.jpg|Chapter 268 cover Chapter 273.jpg|Chapter 273 cover Chapter 282.jpg|Chapter 282 cover NekomaPlanning.png MonsterCrows.png KurooBlocks.png Chapter 298.png|Chapter 298 cover Ch 302.jpg|Chapter 302 cover Chapter317.jpg|Chapter 317 Chapter320.jpg|Chapter 320 cover Chapter328.jpg|Chapter 328 cover Chapter330.jpg|Chapter 330 cover Chapter336.jpg|Chapter 336 cover Chapter337.jpg|Chapter 337 cover Anime Character designs and promotional Kuroo design sheet.jpg Kuroo sheet 2.jpg 157950.jpg kuroo_character_concept01.jpg|Season 4 design kuroo_character_concept02.jpg|Season 4 design Screencaps TetsuroKuuro.png Kuroo1.png|Practicing his one-man time difference with Kenma as kids Kenma1.png KenmaKuroo1.png|Convinces Kenma not to quit the team Nekoma1.png|Nekoma wins a practice match KuroKenma1.png|Kuroo retrieves Kenma Haikyuu11.png|Nekoma and Karasuno meet for the first time Nekoma.png|Nekoma leaves after the practice match Haikyuu12.jpg|Nekoma revolving around Kenma Nekoma Season 2.png|Nekoma High Screen Shot 2015-11-08 at 2.08.39 pm.png|Kuroo talks to Daichi during the training camp Kuroo and Kenma.png|Kuroo talking to Kenma about Hinata BokutoKuroo1.png|Kuroo and Bokuto invite Tsukishima to play with them BokutoKurooAkaashi.png|Kuroo explains their situation Episode 7- Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima agrees to play with them Episode 7- Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi.png KurooTsukishima.png CatsOwlsCrowS2E14.png Season 2 Episode 9-0.png|Hinata and Lev join the practices Lev group.png Above-S2E11.png|The BBQ at the end of the training camp TrainingCampBBQ captainconversation.png|Captains at the BBQ Kenma1.jpg|Appearance in the OVA Kuroo.png Group.png|Kuroo and Bokuto teasing each others hair Kurro 1.png Kuroo 2.png Kuroo 3.png Kuroo Hinata.png|taunting Hinata Kuroo 6.png Kuroo 4.png Nekoma 1.png Kuroo 1 s2 e4.png Kuroo Kenma s2 e8.png Kuroo Tsukishima s2 e8.png|teaching Tsukishima proper blocking Nekoma s1 e12.png Height s2 e9.png Bokuto Kuroo Tsukishima s2 e9.png Nekoma s2 e1 1.png Nekoma OVA.png Nekoma OVA 3.png Kuroo s1 e12 1.png Kuroo s1 e13 1.png Kuroo s1 e12 2.png|convincing Kenma not to quit the team Kuroo Kenma s1 e13.png Kuroo s1 e13 1 (2).png Kuroo s2 e9.png Kuroo s2 e10.png Kuroo s2 e11.png Kuroo Bokuto s2 e20.png Group s2 e11.png Kuroo s1 e13 2.png Kuroo Kenma s2 e9.png Kuroo Yaku OVA.png Lev Kuroo OVA 1.png Lev Kuroo s2 e14.png Group s2 e20 1.png Nekoma s1 e11.png Group s2 e7 1.png Kuroo s3-e9-1.png Daichi and Kuroo s2-e14-1.png Isumi Sakishima OVA 5-1.png Kuroo and Kenma OVA 4-1.png Kuroo and Lev OVA 4-1.png Kuroo and Lev OVA 4-2.png Yaku and Kuroo OVA 5-1.png Nekoma OVA 4-1.png Nekoma OVA 4-3.png Nekoma OVA 4-4.png Nekoma OVA 4-5.png Nekoma OVA 4-6.png Suguru and Kuroo OVA 4-1.png Nekoma OVA 5-6.png Kuroo and Fukunaga OVA 5-1.png Nekoma OVA 5-1.png Nekoma OVA 5-2.png Nekoma OVA 5-3.png Stage Play Nekoma (play).jpg|Visual of Nekoma High Revival kuroken.jpg|Photo of Kenma and Kuroo Engeki - Nekoma.jpg|Photo of Nekoma Revivial Cast.jpg|Photo of Karasuno, Revival! cast Promotional Flyer (II).jpg|Winners and Losers promotional leaflet Engeki exhibition visual.jpg|Engeki exhibition promo visual Winners and losers nekoma.jpg|Photo of Kenma and Kuroo Winners and losers cast.jpg|Photo of Winners and Losers cast Haikyuu day -2.jpg|Photo of Kenma and Kuroo Snn nekoma.jpg|Photo of Nekoma Snn zenin.jpg|Photo of Summer of Evolution cast GiantOfBeginningsNekomaFukurodani.jpg|Photo of Nekoma and Fukurodani GiantOfBeginningsEnd.jpg|Photo of The Start of the Giant cast TheBattleofTokyo promo.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" The Tokyo Match New years kuroken.jpg|Photo of Kenma and Kuroo for the New Year Tnj nekoma.jpg|Photo of Nekoma Tnj kuroken.jpg|Photo of Kuroo and Kenma Tnj zenin.jpg|Photo of The Tokyo Match cast Merchandise 2015 hq calendar 3.jpg 2017 signal calendar cover.jpg Hq 2017 calendar cover.jpg Kuroo april.jpg Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg S2 Vol 2.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 1 cover S2 Limized edition 2.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 1 Limited Edition S2 Sln 2.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 1 Limited Edition Extra Haikyuu s2.jpg Kuroo nendroid concept teaser announcement.jpg Nekoma colour uniform.jpg Nekoma vobaca card.png Vol 4.jpg IMG 8928.jpg IMG 8927.JPG IMG 8929.JPG IMG 8930.JPG 4th Key Visual.png kuroo.jpg|Nendoroid Kuroo|link=http://www.goodsmile.info/en/product/6043/Nendoroid+Tetsuro+Kuroo.html NekomaAd crossTeam.jpg Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Tetsurō Kuroo